


Hunter of Death

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Bars, Death, Destruction, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Weapons, Wilderness, dust - Freeform, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc ran away from his home of Argus after his mother left his father while taking her daughters as such abandoning Jaune with his abusive and alcoholic father, Jaune was founded by Maria Calavera in the forest long away from Argus almost attacked by a group of Grimm.Maria taken in Jaune and essentially adopted him as her son and trained him to ensure Jaune would be strong enough to defend himself from the world of Grimm.Now 11 Years had passed after his adoptive mother found him, trained him to be one of the deadliest Mercs in remnant only to be tracked down by Ozpin inner circle for a mysterious purpose.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shinigami

Note: this was actually an interesting idea give to me by pittsacee and I've pondered this for a good while now and decided to just go for it! Worst thing that can happen is that I will lose interest after a few chapters and my mind is on something else.

Alright guys, like usual I would like some ideas on who Jaunes crush would be, anyone(Except Pyrrha or Ruby) is on the table! Faunus, Mature, Non Beacon Etc and so forth.

—

A young Jaune Arc by the age of 6 was running fast panting super hard as he bypassed a group of Beowolves as swift before they could find the source but as the young boy was running howls of the hunters behind him looking for there easy pray though as the wolves were running through the forest looking for Jaune, the blonde kid however tripped on an above ground root sending the poor boy onto the ground "ARGH!" The boy cried hitting the ground hard.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Five Beowolves roared there terrible roars swiftly charging at Jaune ready to feast on his human flesh however they soon stopped as there heads raised from Jaunes trembling form who was covering his face not wanting to watch the terrible creatures but soon stopped opening his right eye wanting to know what was going on to find the creatures motionless just staring above the boy prompting the young man to slowly turn his head towards the back to find a woman standing there just Ten Feet away.

She was a tall woman which was around 6'3 maybe slightly higher, Her Outfit was a long blue skirt that went straight to her ankles sowing off the dangerous blue heel boots she used to crush her enemies though her upper clothing was a blouse with a disheveled corset just under her B Cup Breasts, her hair was disheveled under the guise of under combat for hours maybe even days though her face was covered by the upper portion of the human skull clouding her face but her jaw was still visible and it was that of a sneer.

Her eyes however was something different, something dangerous as the very look of silver gave a look of complete power that seemed to cause the Grimm to shake in there stance as if the look of the silver eyes was causing the Grimm extreme discomfort, anxiety and overall...Fear.

Her hands were gripping her weapons hard which were twin short handled sickles that had a purple energy flowing off them blades.

The Grimm soon started growling at the woman slowly walking pass the boy who shivered greatly from being so close to such creatures, the Grimm soon bursted into a run charging at the unknown woman.

The Skull Woman jumped into the air dodging the Grimms charge before raising her left hand and slashed downwards cutting the end of the six Grimm Wolves killing it instantly before landing on her feet just to swiftly turn around slashing fast and heavy with her right sickle cutting through the two Grimm who were too slow to turn around as such cuts them in half.

The last three grimm turned around as quick as they could but didn't charge as they saw three of there pack already dead with the woman standing as proud of her work though they charged at the woman again which she does to them but raised both of her sickle slashing towards the Grimm cutting off two of there heads then jump rolled over the last Grimm and plunged her left sickle into its head essentially killing it.

The Woman takes out the sickle from the Grimm which caused it to fall onto the ground with black smoke slowly dissolving off of it, she then looked up to see a young boy on his knees staring at her though the main reason why she even helped was the fact that Jaune was almost killed by them as well as he was just a mere child.

The woman placed the sickles behind her back almost disappeared from sight then walked over to Jaune to kneel to him "are you alright sweetie?" She asked curiously overlooking the young man seeing his dirtied and slightly torn basic white shirt with his shorts also equally dirtied but the way his body looked, slightly malnourished showing that he must've ran away from home due to this being over 100 Miles from the nearest village.

However what baffled the huntress was the boys age which couldn't be any older then six but to come this far alone at such an age was baffling, the young child slowly nodded at her though looked down as if he was caught with the cookie jar "where are you from?" She asked though Jaune seemed very nervous which caused the brown woman to gasp slightly remember the mask she wore as a warrior.

So taking off the mask showing of her kind smile and loving silver eyes which got Jaune to quickly look relieved which caused him to smile too almost quickly "don't be afraid sweetie" the woman soothed slowly reaching her hand towards the young boy placing it onto his shoulder allowing the young boy to visibly relax "tell me where your from and I'll help take you back" "A-Argus..." Jaune finally spoke and it was the place he's from.

Maria's eyes widened slightly as the town known as Argus was over 200 Miles to the East meaning Jaune must've ran away from home and that would've accumulated over three months of travel but the young blonde kid didn't have any supplies nor was he combat capable which made the young silver eyed woman curious on how Jaune was capable of traversing over 200 Miles of Wilderness and Grimm Infested jungles with no supplies.

Maria slowly looked over at Jaunes form again figuring out Jaune must've ran from Argus for a compelling reason for such a young child to run so far with no visible preparation until she found a slight discoloration just below his neck color bone which as swiftly went under his dirty shirt "sweetie, can you take off your shirt for me?" She asked seeing the young man flinch at this request almost as if he were scared which was understandable since he was asked to take off his shirt for a total stranger.

The Silver Eyed Woman just giggled slightly using her left hand to lightly bonk her left temple "I'm sorry about that, I haven't even introduced myself" she then extended her hand towards him in a pleasant manner "I'm Maria Calavera" Maria's smile is what got Jaune to trust her, so he slowly accepted her hand shake "J-Jaune..." "well Jaune, if you would like; May I see under your shirt?" Maria asked a second time though would back off if Jaune didn't want to though she watched as Jaune looked conflicted for a few moments.

Then as a few moments passed, Maria would not ask again until Jaune reached and grab the underside of his bottom portion then started lifting it revealing what was not minor malnutrition but extreme malnutrition as such no present sight of any bodily fat whatsoever meant Jaune had very little food but that would be expectant for running through Grimm infested forests for a few months however Maria's train huntress eye saw that such Malnutrition extended years.

Maria saw aside from the extreme negligence of a child's basic needs was the multitude of yellowish bruises that was the side of fists meant that Jaune not only was denied food and water but was beaten senseless which now the whole thing was becoming clear on why Jaune opened up far to quickly, it meant that he had no one to properly take care of him and was abused for whatever reason.

It was clear why Jaune ran away and Maria hated that such a young child is subjected to that even at his age and it makes her BLOOD BOIL!

The silver eyed woman slowly enveloped the young boy in comforting hug that caused Jaune to hug back taking in the warmth of a loving then she pulled back slightly "hey sweetie...do you want to come with me? I can assure that you will be strong enough to never go through that again" the Reaper Woman asked watching as Jaunes face lit up like a Dustmas Tree

-11 Years Later-

"Good morning People of Vale, I am Lisa Lavender for Vale News Network. Today breaking news coming from the continent of Amina where four Atlas Black Sites were located performing Illegal Human Experiments on innocent Humans and Faunus, this caused the Atlas Military to go under extreme scrutiny.

Atlas Commented that these innocent people were criminals therefore the United Kingdom Sub Committee of Investigation will be investigating these claims under the Continental Kingdom Accord now the one who brought this information to light today is the mysterious vigilante by the name of 'Shinigami' and to those who don't know ancient mistralian, Shinigami is translated to...'Death God' however the kingdoms declared this individual as a criminal that must be taken in for his crimes, especially the Grimm Like Mask he wears indicates that this 'Shinigami' has had ties with the white fang therefore a terrorist. If anyone has any information concerning this Terrorist please contact your local huntsmen or huntress, in other news".

Lisa starts spouting off other non interesting news towards the general public however the tv she's on currently is from a bar in mistral owned by a man named senior, he was a laid back and easy going nan as well as pretty hilarious but senior made sure to keep law and order in line along with stupid activity though there bar also acts as a Mercenary Gathering for jobs and stuff of that nature.

As the bar patrons went upon there business as usual before the doors opened swiftly but heavily caused it to hit the wall forcing all conversations to halt to stare at the newest patron.

The new guy held the air of power that commanded the room, he was wearing grayish black combat pants with it tucked into the black ass kicking combat boots though the white belt that seemed to hold the pants tighter held several holsters on it with the back holster holding what looked like a flare gun but in reality it was a repurposed flare gun to shoot out gases such as smoke, tear and deadly poison as well as tactical equipment be it flash, concussion and so forth.

Along with the belt is semi small Fanny Pack that hold a variety of things such as varied canister shells as well as Uncut Dust Crystals and a small pouch of pebbles for whatever reason.

The torso of the man was equally as intimidating as he was wearing a military grade light bullet proof vest though meant to take up around half a dozen of full contact bullets without the need to activate his aura, the bullets it can eat is around the pressure of six shots from a 20mm Armor Piercing Cannon, more from anything lower so it protects the more vital spots on the warriors body.

Muramasa also known in Ancient Mistralian as 'Cursed Blade' is a High Frequency Katana sharp enough to cut through virtually anything metal as the blade emitting sharp sounds capable of enhancing the blades sharpness and the blade can be enhanced even further but cutting through elemental dust adding an elemental effect, the sword is magnetically connected to the warriors back with the handle located over the right shoulder.

But what made this man particularly frightening wasn't the equipment nor the weapon or even the semblance.

The most frightening aspect of the Mercenary is the Grimm Mask of a particularly extremely rare Grimm which looked like a human face plate, human like teeth in the design and two red painted lines doing down the plate over both slightly narrowed eye holes, it's said that the merc ripped the mask off a living Grimm and it somehow never dissolved into smoke ever since.

This man is known all across remnant as 'The Shinigami' and ranked as one of the top 5, S Ranked Mercenary who will take any job Shinigami believes is worth his time which adds to the fact that he is as good as people say.

In Shinigamis private moments outside of Seniors Bar in Mistral City, the man goes by the name of Jaune Calavera who is a reclusive man and tends to keep to himself in most instances which is understanding as his Adoptive Mother 'Maria Calavera' has died due to unsuspecting brain cancer, Jaune refused the inheritance saying that he didn't want to dirty his mothers possessions and prompted to work for his stuff.

Anyway, Shinigami walked into the bar passing by the bar patrons who went silent when the blonde reaper entered showing just how much influence this one man has on the mercenary game "welcome back Jaune, how was the job to eradicate the Apathy Nest?" Senior asked towards the new patron while cleaning a cup just to serve his greatest customer.

Jaune looked over through his grimm mask snorting slightly and nodded "not enough of a challenge, the money is good but way too much just for a group of will sappers. Also send out a notice to anyone who's thinking of hiding apathy in there house say that it's not worth it" Jaune explained stopped in front of the bar to grab the small shot glass from the counter where senior placed "did you meet with the client?" "Yes, paid me the 30 Grand. I tried to say I'd take only half but she was persistent that my work should be paid the full amount when I accepted the job" Jaune informed while raising his left hand to slightly move his Grimm mask upwards to expose his mouth showing his lips, pushing his head backwards gulping the burning liquid.

Jaune groans slightly as he puts his mask back in place and gave senior the shot glass who accepted dutifully "thanks Senior, anything happen while I was gone?" "Something strange really, a few huntsmen and a huntress came around looking for you. I explained that I never knew who you were just said you were the introvert type and only came for jobs. However they stayed around for a few days only to leave suddenly" Senior exclaimed the events that took place last week however looking up to see a curious gleam in Jaune Mysterious Yellow Iris and Black Eye, Senior knew from the fact that it was Jaunes semblance that placed the minor but constant illusion of his eyes.

The Mercenary Blonde merely nodded taking a seat next to an overweight but powerful merc who was bald and had a beard "but in any case I heard you've taken down an atlas black site earlier today" Senior asked chuckling while brushing his very bushy mustache with his left hand, Jaune nodded at this "something I came across but they were doing stuff that wasn't appreciated so I used my power to expose them" "yes however that stunt had caused you to be placed into a very bad spot, so you must be far more discreet around atlas controlled territory. Along with the White Fang" Senior Warned his friend about Atlas and The White Fang.

Yellow Eyes narrowed a bit on the bar owner wondering why he needed to be discreet around Faunus Warriors "how so on the white fang?" "They believe you to be a Faunus and the news claims that with your mask they made the connection that your a white fang insurgent, it only solidified these claims with your attack on atlas" Jaune looks down groaning slightly as he needed to have more breathing room to work in "very well, I'll do what I can-" Jaune was interrupted along with most of the activities within the bar as the door opened ringing out the sign of a new customer.

However it wasn't customers but in fact the very same huntsmen and huntress that was at the bar last week.

The first entry was a man wearing darkish black pants with stylish boots though his button up grey shirt gave off the look of a bad boy with a tattered red cape and a cross necklace, his hair slightly slicked back and his red eyes gave off the aura of a bad boy though it wasn't got the bar patrons on edge it was the giant cleaver like sword on his back belt.

Jaune looked over obviously in thought about the newest arrival 'Qrow Branwen, Man of Misfortune and a regular customer to Seniors bar and an information gatherer for his puppet master Ozpin. Often circles around the underworld but he's highly skilled best to leave him alone'

The next entrant to the bar was an increasingly attractive woman with tied up blonde hair and glasses that showcased her dangerous green eyes, her outfit is a carefully selected blouse that compressed her busty mounds that left no room for imagination, her skirt that also hugged her smooth legs was stretchable as a way to allow the woman to fight though her weapon was a riding crop which went hand in hand with her telekinetic semblance.

'Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy and the only huntress in remnant to possess an extremely powerful semblance that placed her as the second most powerful huntress in the entirety of vale just below the man of misfortune himself, always prided herself as a composed woman that enforced rules and forged the path of many aspiring huntsmen and huntresses...she's incredibly dangerous and would be best to not mess with her if I need to' Jaune thought once again wondering why a woman like her is so far from beacon, especially when the first semester of beacon had just started.

the third entrant to the bar is what got everyone to fidget in there spots is a man in a nice clean pressed white militant suit and coat, even though his outfit and gloves hid away a secret from most it didn't to Jaune as he could smell the metal prosthetics from his spot. The mans neatly combed hair and freshly shaven face showed it cleaned himself up several hours before coming to the bar.

'General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military is known for his immense military and scientific backgrounds along with an impressive combat track record however his superiority complex has painted him in a very bad light with people all around especially since I exposed his illegal experimentation. He's a dangerous foe and very unpredictable especially with all the crap happening currently is weighing on his mind immensely' Jaune thought to himself until his eyes landed on the final entrant which is the biggest surprise.

The last man to enter the bar is a silver haired man with uniquely crafted black shades that only rested on the bridge of his nose, her green matching suit showed he was a professional man along with a green scarf. In one hand was on the handle of his cane which the tip rested on the ground while his other hand held a cup of finely brewed unknown mixture of coffee.

'Ozpin...a man shrouded in grand mystery as his past, goals and overall plans is not known to the public therefore EXTREMELY unpredictable but has a strange fixation on recruiting warriors with powerful and unique semblances...must be on guard at all times around him...' Jaune thought to himself as he could never figure out Ozpin however his thoughts was broken as Ozpin spoke out to the bar patrons "I've gotten a report not to long ago stating that the White Fang Criminal 'Shinigami' has arrived in this location, if you value your freedom then you'll be wise to expose him for us" Ozpin spoke looking all around seeing conflicted and angry looks some even contemplated on shooting the hunters but one beats to the punch and it's the man of the hour.

Jaune gets up from his seat turning to face the hunters unafraid of them "your looking for me?" The blonde merc asked ready to fight if he needed too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Confrontation   
Note: alright guys after reading through some comments and reviews, a lot of people actually liked the story especially surprising as I never had any hopes for the story since it was a story request, don’t bash me saying that I don’t appreciate it since I really do! You crazy people are the main reason why I write well the other reason is that I’m EXTREMELY bored.  
Alright you Beautiful Bastards/Bitches! I’m always open for ocs and ideas of any kind, even open for story requests if your idea is compelling enough.  
Now lastly I’m still looking for ideas on who jaune should be in a romantic relationship with so send ideas, outside of Pyrrha and Ruby everyone else is free game even genderbent characters...if y’all are into that.  
——  
-Location: Mistral, Mistral City, Seniors Bar-  
The entire bar is silent and tense as the S Ranked Mercenary ‘Shinigami’ is standing head held high to show that he wasn’t intimidated by the arrivals of the hunters, The Merc stared at Ozpin calculating and analyzing the man himself while Ozpin did the exact same thing to Shinigami basically two Chess Masters examining what there opposition do first so they could counter act first.  
Ozpin watched Shinigami almost waiting for the man to make a move only to wait for himself showing that the man was anything but rash and quick therefore a keen warrior “so your the Shinigami, I half expected you to hide from us” Ozpin exclaimed as that was what he really thought since most mercenaries while a legal Occupation tended to take more illegal jobs every so often.  
Jaune had a twitch to his left eye which was unnoticed however a large burly man arose from his seat smashing a bottle of whiskey onto the table fashioning it as a weapon which caught the hunters off guard “are you calling Shinigami a coward!? Huh!? He’s the toughest and bravest among us! ILL CUT YOU!!” He shouted and placed a foot onto the table ready to leap it only for Shinigami raise a hand chuckling “no need to do that Brick, I have it handled however no matter what they call me it won’t change the fact that I’m the best among the best” he exclaimed which caused the mercenary brick to slowly nod and sat back down looking over at the puddle of whiskey wasted on the table.  
Jaune just chuckled speaking “Senior, get brick another glass” “sure thing Shinigami” Senior spoke preparing another glass of whiskey though the masked man watched as Qrow took out a flask to take a sip of it watching as Senior walked over to the table where brick is at “Ozzy, this is a dangerous place to be in. I’ve worked with this crowd before and they can take arms in a moments notice especially to those they like” He exclaimed looking over towards Ozpin who also noticed that, especially considering the one called brick nearly attacked just for calling out the Masked Man.  
“It doesn’t changed the fact that they attempted to hinder our mission” James Exclaimed ready to call in the Ace Ops that James kept outside as a way to not scare Shinigami “Jimmy, even if there was a legal effort to apprehend Shinigami. As far as we know this man operates outside the kingdom therefore anything that happens outside the walls is completely beyond the justice system” Qrow exclaimed which James grits his teeth as he knew that was true, no matter how much Shinigami acted against Atlas he couldn’t arrest the masked man as he showed no criminal effort against mistral or the kingdoms.  
“Yes but with that mask shows he has ties to the white fang therefore we can bring him into questioning” Glynda exclaimed which was true as several days ago in vale, white fang attacked occurred along with increased attacks on dust shops “do I look faunus to you Sexy?” Jaune asked then complimented making Glynda blush slightly at the sudden flirt though Shinigami turned his head towards the back “no offense Cheesers!” Shinigami called towards the man named Cheesers who was a mouse grey haired Faunus in the back portion of the bar “it’s cool my dude!”   
Jaune returned his gaze back to the hunters taking them in one at a time before figuring out they would leave the rest alone if they were alone which can allow jaune the privacy of killing them if things get to dicey for his liking though that will be difficult considering the hunters are all extremely trained and extremely powerful not even jaune is confident that his semblance would get him out of that particular jam “Senior, I’ll be using the conference room in the back” Shinigami exclaimed not letting his eyes stray away from the hunters which Glynda had her hand twitch, Qrow was tense but swift enough to grab the slight retracted great sword on his back belt while James was also tense and ready to charge.  
The only one who wasn’t fazed by the situation was Ozpin which made Jaune kept his gaze primarily on him much like the gaze between two Chess Masters “sure thing Shinigami, and take this to get the edge off” Senior asked pushed a large and wide glass filled to the brim with the scolding brown poison of Shinigamis favorite, Vacuo Bourbon.  
Jaune swiftly turned on his heel to walk slow but brisk passing the bar just to swipe gratefully of the Bourbon “thanks Senior, hold all potential clients. This shouldn’t take long” The Masked Merc walks towards the back of the bar which the hunters carefully followed while taking in furious, angry and full on murderous glances “Ozpin, shall I bring in the Ace Ops? If Shinigami refused to turn himself in then we can contain and capture him” James exclaimed flinching as he heard growling of a rabid dog, turning to look at one of the dog Faunus mercenaries who was growling with foam forming from the edges of his mouth.  
James sweats nervously only for Cheesers aka the Mouse Faunus looked over with an indifferent look as jaune went into the back room “don’t worry about Frothy, he was born with rabies. So long as you don’t get near him when he’s angry then you’ll be good” James slowly nodded while ‘Frothy’ was given a cup of liquor who swigged it down as fast as it came.

Minutes passed as the Hunters entered the room where Shinigami sat at the table facing them “let the Master take the seat” Jaune exclaimed as his eyes landed on Ozpin who was no doubt recognized as the Leader of the group “what makes you believe that I’m the leader Shinigami? It could be Qrow” Ozpin exclaimed hoping to learn how the Masked Man was able to piece him apart from the others while subtly saying that Shinigami also knew about his companions “you hold the air and stance of a leader, I’ve seen your type many times and they all fell the same...believing you can fight something immensely greater then yourself thus dying due to your arrogance”   
Ozpin slowly sat down in the seat after reaching the table but didn’t allow that accusations get to him, in fact felt very impressed that such a mysterious man was able to partially exclaim the fact of Ozpin shadow war against his Former Lover “that may be the case Mr.Shinigami, I’ve been fighting for peace and unity for remnant against the Grimm Threat for many years” “your eyes may be young but they hold light that’s beyond a single life” Ozpin when he attempted to take a drink from his cup of coffee nearly choked on it as one glance from Shinigami almost spilled Ozpin reincarnation curse.  
The silver haired man placed his coffee on the table wiping his mouth from the brown brew “perceptive eyes” he commented watching as the masked mans eyes shifted slightly showing slight amusement “some has said that, others more. Now explain your business here” Jaune exclaimed as he watched James who stood by the door crossed his arms in a serious gesture while Glynda stood behind her boss with the same stance as James but her riding crop was resting on her arm with it grabbed by the left, Qrow was walking towards the back of the room just behind jaune though the masked warrior didn’t care for the Branwen male as any sudden movement would have been felt by the blonde.  
“Straight to business then? Very Well, it has come to my attention that you’ve been interfering in Hunter Related Missions” Ozpin said getting straight to the point as was requested by the blonde “You see it as Interference, I see it as a job a client pays me to do” Countered by the Shinigami causing Ozpin to nod at this, getting very curious about this mercenary “...I’ve also gotten a report that last week that you’ve eradicated a whole nest of Apathy Grimm-“ “WHAT!?” James shouted as he couldn’t believe that some nameless, faceless mercenary could destroy an apathy let alone a whole nest of S-Ranked Grimm.  
Qrow was also shocked as several years back he was tasked on eliminating a wandering Apathy Grimm as it was killing bystanders by just standing therefore encountering the Grimm only to show Qrow couldn’t destroy it before his Twin Sister as forced to join in the fray showing that even Qrow, one of the most decorated Huntsmen in Vale was no match without help.  
Glynda was also shocked but not on the same degree as Qrow mainly because the Telekinetic Woman never encountered the beasts but heard tales from few surviving hunters exclaimed just how terrifying just fighting one apathy is.  
James however was beyond shocked and pissed that mainly because apathy as exclaimed is known to be one of most tough Grimm to fight let alone kill especially since its ability to drain the will of its victims is what makes it tough to combat against, though even getting passed the Will Sapper Ability, Apathy has tough skin and immense strength that betrayed the looks of there skinny bodies. Not even Atlas’s Ace Ops could take out that many Grimm since they could only handle a few at a time.  
“Care to explain how you did what many huntsmen and huntresses had failed to do?” Ozpin asked hoping to delve in just how powerful Shinigami is “one only needs an indomitable will to counter act the beasts, then you’ll fight without being restricted nor limited” The Masked Merc exclaimed while completely dodging the question of his power prompting James to seethe in anger that he’s not getting the information that the Cyborg needed.  
“....right....” Ozpin exclaimed unsure of what he’s feeling as he was is getting the short end of his patience of not obtaining the information he sought, though impressed that the masked merc is swiftly dodging the questions that gave up more about his power and exploits “now then, lastly. Your attack on a Atlas Black Site. Care to explain why you decided to attack them” “they were operating in illegal terms, even if such actions is legal outside the walls but I didn’t like what they were doing therefore I destroy what I don’t like” “much like a white fang operative?” James exclaimed his voice for the first time in the meeting.  
“Again, do I look faunus to you?” Shinigami exclaimed looking at each and every one of them giving them a good look of his illusion eyes aka Yellow on Black however Ozpin took out his scroll to take a picture of Shinigami causing the masked man to look over curiously before dawning on him almost instantly on why the Old Wizard did the picture “I’ve been curious on how you and you alone had yellow iris’s on black but then this picture solidified my curiosity so Mr.Shinigami, care to explain why your semblance is active right now?” Ozpin asked flipping the scroll to show Shinigami his own picture but unlike Shinigamis illusion eyes, the one in the picture didn’t show yellow on black but instead two different color eyes, Jaunes right eye showed a powerful deep blue while the left of Jaunes eye was a mysterious silver.  
“.....you discovered my Semblance doesn’t have a place in the physical realm, My Semblance is known as Illusions and as the picture states it doesn’t have molecules to bounce off the flash therefore can’t be captured” Jaune exclaimed chuckling as he grazed a hand over his mask, feeling very amused that Head Master Ozpin isolated Shinigamis semblance downside in mere minutes “yet in my eyes it’s different” “that’s because my aura which is connected to my semblance changes and bends the light or darkness around me to reshape myself and other images, much like pictures and hypnosis. All connect to my mind while scrambling yours, it’s as if you can’t figure out what is real and what is fake” Jaune exclaimed as he raised up towards his mask to take it off.  
Showing a very young face no later then 17 years old catching all the adults off guard while Jaunes eyes reverted back to there true form which is a blue right and a silver left “now, explain what you really what...”


End file.
